You're Mine
by SlashUtopia14
Summary: Lots of Pinning down, Vampire Incest, and Damon/Stefan Angst. Hope you enjoy as this is my first fic!


"Damon," Stefan stated calmly, trying to keep his breath under control, "let me go-AH!" The shrill scream was uncharacteristically feminine for Stefan, provoked by the harsh grab of his butt.

Damon was not having the resistance. "Why the hell were you in my room earlier?" He headily asked.

He growled, pinning both Stefan's wrists above his head. It was only 2:30 pm and already Stefan could smell the sharp hint of scotch on Damon's breath. 'How did this happen?' He searched through his mind.

He had been walking through the old corridor, admiring the romanesque busts of famous philosophers and such when bang! Damon had him trapped, face first against a wall.

He had grabbed Stefan's hips, pulled them flush against his own and used the other hand to grab both of Stefan's wrists and pin them above his head.

All of this was executed with the fluid grace of a panther stalking it's prey.

Only damon was not a panther but Stefan knew he was very much his prey.

Stefan couldn't move anywhere and the way he was being held made his breath shallower as if in the middle of foreplay.

His face was tinted pink from the suggestive stance his body had taken on as it was now contorted into an "S" shape.

It reminded him of when he and Damon were just teen boys, roughhousing around their living room. Damon always won, being the broader and stronger of the two. Stefan still had soft features and baby fat then as well; a fact that Damon endlessly teased him for.

In much the same way, Damon had pinned him against the wall when he was 12 years old to let him know who was boss and that Damon would always win.

Stefan was jerked, being shaken out of his daydream when Damon let go of his hips and grabbed his ass. "Damon! Stop it! I know you like to assert your power but this is not the time or place!" Stefan took on the tone of an important prince.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Would you rather me do this outside where everyone can see how weak you are?"

Damon chuckled, breathing hotly against Stefan's sensitive ears. "Your derriere always was your sensitive spot. Does it make you shiver even now, how embarrassing for a grown man to be brought down by someone stroking his ass! And by his own brother as well!" Damon brought his head down to smell the back of Stefan's neck.

"Fuck. You smell delicious. What do you use, cologne?" Damon asked, getting way off the topic of why Stefan was in his room earlier that day. He continued to stroke Stefan's lower back and inner thighs as the thick scent of cinnamon and jasmine covered his olfactory senses in a heady cloud.

Stefan tried hard not to moan. Lips were tightly sealed, almost bleeding from how hard he was biting them shut and he clenched his ass tight to keep the spasms of pleasure from Damon's ministrations dulled. Breathlessly he spoke, "Ah! Ahh ahm, Damon, ah!, please... stop that! I'll do whatever you want. Just please stop." He was begging at the top of his lungs now. Struggling immensely, Stefan tried to get himself free but to no avail. Damon was at least 4 inches taller than him and much much stronger.

Stefan knew that his smell was turning Damon on. He couldn't help it though. The smell he emitted when he was aroused was like the combination of cinnamon, banana bread, and jasmine. It made all of his partners extremely horny, almost ravenous, and want to fuck him senseless.

"You know what, I think I can deal with your refusal to answer my question. I have a different task to complete now." Damon laughed darkly. He wanted to torture Stefan, see his usually stoic expression turn to one of a crying child. He wanted him to hurt, and understand how Damon felt for once.

Spinning him quickly around, Damon looked smoulderingly into the glazed over green eyes in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? I'm a man and Elena is much sexier than I could ever be. Why don't you just chase after her like always," Stefan's voice was husky, trying to contain the passionate lust inside.

Intense sky blue eyes raked over Stefan's face after that statement. Damon examined his brother with fierce determination, as if evaluating his overall appeal. Determining if Stefan was truly worth taking was easy. One look at those swollen lips, flushed cheeks, lust-filled face, long lashes, and Stefan desperately trying to avert his eyes from Damon's dead serious face told Damon everything he needed to know.

He grabbed Stefan's chin and yanked it towards himself, easily defeating Stefan's will not to look at his older brother's face. "You act all tough and saintly for others but I'm gonna make your walls come undone. I want to see you cry." Damon said this so stoically that Stefan shivered under his stare.

He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Blinking rapidly to avoid actual crying, he decided he would not let Damon win that battle. He wouldn't show his vulnerable side by crying or breaking down. Even if it meant letting Damon thrust violently into him all night, he wouldn't show any signs of pleasure or sadness.

It was Stefan's one control area. He could choose to be nicer than Damon and to get along better with humans. He could choose not to drink directly from people. He could choose to be humane. "You can't accept that I'm the better man. I have more control than you ever will, you are just physically stronger than me." Stefan choked out.

Damon observed his brothers face with rage but quickly swallowed that anger and turned it into energy to make Stefan squirm, scream, and finally breakdown. Forcing Stefan's smoother than silk face to his, he slowly brought his lips down to those soft pink ones below.

Stefan closed his eyes, waiting for the horror to be over. To his surprise he enjoyed the kiss, reveling in how passionate it felt. How Damon tasted like sex, scotch, and something sweet, maybe hot honey. But most of all, he marveled at how right it felt. While all of this was happening, he accidentally let out a low moan and felt hands clamp around his waist.

Damon opened his eyes during the make out session to see his brother's reaction. He felt giddy that he was corrupting this pure angelic brother of his by staining Stefan's innocence with his colours. What he saw blew his mind. Stefan's head tipped back, eyes closed shut in concentration, and mouth emitting small moans, inaudible to the human ear and probably unintentional to make.

That made his self-control, any little he had left, snap. He broke the kiss, grabbed Stefan's hips and roughly hoisted him up into the air to land over his shoulders. He had to take Stefan right now. It was a burning need that had no explanation but motivated him to no end. All Damon knew was that Elena was not anywhere near as sexy as this little self-conscious man currently hanging off his shoulder.

Damon slammed stefan on the bed and ripped his own shirt off.

Stefan looked around and realized that they were in Damon's room and that if he wanted to get out before his virginity was taken from him, he needed to go now.

Swiftly swinging his feet over the bed, he darted for the door. Damon noticed immediately and set down the lube he had been preparing for the main event on his dresser.

He let Stefan run away like a feeble rabbit to give him hope that he wouldn't actually be raped by his brother; hope that this was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up next to Elena and kiss her forehead sweetly like always.

That hope was crushed when damon grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back into the room. Tossing Stefan on the bed, Damon proclaimed, "There's no way in hell you're getting away now." He tore off the grey pull over Stefan was wearing to reveal rosy nipples and creamy white skin glowing in the soft afternoon light.

"Who would have known you would be so beautiful," Damon whistled admiring Stefan's torso. Leaning down, he heard a sniffle. Small and quiet but still a sniffle which could mean only one thing. He looked up with satisfaction and saw Stefan, trembling and quivering, eyes red and puffy, crying. He was a quiet cryer, looking away to avoid Damon's triumph in making him break down.

"Crying so soon baby bro?" Damon jeered. He reached up to wipe away the wetness of his brother's eyes but was stopped short when Stephan batted his hands away. Damon growled and grabbed Stefan's hands to examine his eyes. He saw the fear in them and for some reason, that shook him.

Before Damon could open his mouth the ask, Stefan blurted, "I'm a virgin! You can't just take my virginity just because you feel like it right now. Let me go! I was in here earlier to borrow a towel, that's all! Now please, just let me go!" He was sniffling and blubbering all over the place. Damon knew that his brother was breaking down and also that he got the pleasure of taking his first time.

He didn't care that it was Stefan's first time, all he does is turn his brother over despite his protests and panicked cries, spread his lush mounds and lather his tight pink hole with lots of lube.

He stretches one finger in and Stefan's eyes bulge. "I suggest you give up and just feel the pleasure. This doesn't have to be so painful if you just enjoy it." Damon offers. Stefan just tenses up and waits for the pain to go away.

After Damon massages two then three fingers in, he starts to search for Stefan's g-spot, and pokes around expertly in the places he knows felt good for his past partners. When he passes by a particular spot, he notices Stefan jerk upwards and emit a tiny gasp.

He continues to stroke that spot otherwise known as Stefan's prostrate and whispers in his ear, "You like that? That's what I'm going to be fucking repeatedly until you feel like you're floating sky high." Damon's deep voice resonates throughout Stefan's entire being.

After pinning Stefan down and constantly provoking his prostate, Damon decides now is not the time to let him come. Slipping his hand under Stefan, Damon checks to see if he is hard. He may be sardonic but he isn't cruel enough not to allow Stefan any pleasure.

Stefan is shocked to feel cold hands wrap around his small hot length and he quickly tries to push said hands away. "Stop touching me! Just hurry up and fuck me so that I can be done with this!" Stefan shouted with extreme urgency. He just wanted Damon to find release and leave him the hell alone.

Damon has other plans though. "You are going to be feeling so good after this that you'll be begging for me to pin you down and fuck you everyday for the rest of your life." Damon would be glad to as well. After pushing his little brother back down onto the bed and starting to stroke him again, he noticed new tears sprouting from Stefan's eyes. He kissed these away, licking at the saltiness of the liquid.

Stefan felt his hips being lifted by firm hands and his head being pushed back down against the mattress. He couldn't see anything as it was getting dark but he knew what was coming next. He bit down hard on the blanket, expecting the burst of pain any minute and praying that Damon would come soon.

Though it hurt Damon's pride to see his brother holding a death grip on the blanket in preparation for sex, he knew that once he started thrusting, it would feel too good to be true. If there was one thing this Salvatore was not, it was a bad lover. Slicking his own cock with lube and pre-cum, he announced, "You won't be disappointed sweet Stefan," he cooed while rubbing Stefan's shoulders, "My penis can reach places in your body that no one will ever be able to reach but me."

With that announcement, Damon slowly pushed forward into Stefan's tense body and easily slipped in to hit Stefan's prostate straight on.

Without waiting for Stefan to get used to it, Damon just grabbed his hips tight and slammed repeatedly into Stefan's taut hole. 'God, his insides are tighter than any woman I've ever been with. So slimy and hot, I could really get used to this.'

Stefan moaned and gasped and screamed at the pleasure endlessly coursing through his body. It hadn't hurt at all when Damon had entered his body and he found himself accepting the intrusion by letting Damon ravage him.

Damon thrust again and again and again. Each time building in strength, and pushing Stefan deeper into the bed. He loved being in control of his brother's body, deciding how far he would go into it and how fast he would go. Damon had all the control and that left Stefan as his vulnerable and weak sex slave.

Damon wrapped one strong hand around Stefan's straining cock and started to pump vigorously. He massaged the head and stimulated that tiny bundle of nerves that would lead Stefan to climax.

His younger brother was moaning profusely; every once in awhile screaming Damon's name and as Damon picked up the pace, he was starting to say, "I'm going to come!" After one particularly hard thrust of Damon's thick cock, Stefan shouted, "Ahhhhh, I'm coming!" Coming in quick hot spurts with Damon whispering dirty things into his ear, made Stefan tighten his walls around Damon's penis and bring him over the edge as well.

Damon came with a loud growl and sucked at the pulse point on Stefan's neck to mark him as his. Riding out the last of his climax by stroking Stefan's manhood and thrusting a few more times into his brothers soft ass, Damon smiled in contentment and said to Stefan, "How's it feel to be mine now?"

Stefan didn't answer. He only whimpered and stayed still while Damon pulled out and got up to use the bathroom.

Feeling broken and lost, Stefan grabbed some tissues to wipe the remains of Damon's connection with him away and cry a little more into his pillow.

He quickly gathered up his clothes and fled from the room, hoping never to be back again. It had felt heavenly to be taken by Damon but he was sure that he didn't want it to happen again. Looking up at the full moon and the lit forest path in front of him, Stefan sped fast against the earth floor, never looking back to see the dark eyes following his movements from the porch.

Damon smirked. "You can run Stefan but you can't hide."

"You're mine now."


End file.
